


Patterns of Stars

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astrology, Astronomy, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, medium!reader, pyschic!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Thor invites you to the annual Winternights Feast. While you usually attend alone to help the grieving converse with the dearly departed, Loki offers his opinion of your change in routine.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr kiss prompt: #2 a small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss

Gaze fixated through the eyepiece of your telescope, you drew in a deep breath. With a gentle sigh, you leaned back and traced the star pattern on the parchment next to you.

“What do they have to say?” Loki asked from behind you.

“Veils are lifting. Truths will be revealed.” 

You looked through the telescope, hand lazily scrawling a few notes. Loki cleared his throat and took a tentative step toward you. He placed his fingers over your notes and slid them out from underneath your pen.

“Hey.” You spun around and outstretched your hand. “Loki, please.”

He scrutinized your work, visually tracing the patterns of stars that littered the night sky. He always preferred how they looked through your eyes.

“Thor asked you to accompany him to the Winternights Feast,” he hummed.

“And?”

“And I thought you always went to help heartbroken fools converse with those who have traveled to Valhalla…by yourself.”

“Loki.” You snatched the parchment from him and set it aside. “They’re grieving. A final conversation can be a profoundly healing experience.”

“But who will convene with the dead if you’re preoccupied with Blondie?”

“I could always teach you, you know.”

Loki plucked an amethyst crystal ball from its stand and examined it. 

“I didn’t know you,” he swallowed, “that you, um…fancied him.”

“Put that back.” You yanked the crystal from his hand and delicately set it in its proper place. “And I’m not interested in him. We’re just—”

“If you say friends, so help me,” he spat.

You raised your hands in defense. “That’s the truth. He asked me to go with him and I’m tired of attending these events alone.”

“We always spend the evening watching the lot drink far too much mead and arranging clues for them to decipher the next morning.”

“That was one time.”

“Fandral still hasn’t figure out where all that gold came from. What did he do to earn it?” 

“You’ll just have to torment them alone this time.”

“Don’t go with him.”

“Oh, please.” You strode to the door and threw it open. “Whatever brotherly drama you’re entangled in right now, leave me out of it. I actually have work to do.”

“This isn’t about Thor.”

“Loki, I can talk to the dead. I am not known for my patience with indirect communication.”

He placed his foot along the door to prop it open. While he tried to maintain eye contact, the prince lacked the strength to lose himself in the color of your irises.

“Don’t go to the Winternights Feast with Thor.”

“And who am I supposed to go with? You?”

“Don’t be presumptuous. Do what you do every year.”

“Go by myself then spend the entire evening with you?”

Wrapping his hand around the side of your face, Loki removed his foot from the door. Your hand fell from the handle, allowing it to slam shut. He leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips to yours, tasting something otherworldly upon the surface of your skin.

Furrowing his brow, Loki withdrew and sucked in a breath.

“Yes,” he murmured. “Do, do exactly that.”

Unsatisfied, you threaded your fingers through his hair and kissed him again. But this time, as if to pour years of unspoken conviction into his broken heart. You were the only one who got to see the cracks and crevices of his façade.

Loki tightened his hand around your waist to draw you closer, finding wordlessness to be an infinitely more appropriate method of communication with you at this particular moment in time.

Just what did the dead have to say about this?

Chest heaving, he pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours.

“I’ll,” you swallowed, “I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“Yes, you will.”

He left you alone in the planetarium, accompanied by nothing but the whispers of spirits of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Kiss Req: Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.

In your study, you cracked open a book and scanned the pages. You took a mental note of the implications of the conjunction of a particular set of planets. 

But when you spun around, your breath caught in your throat, sending the text cascading to the floor.

“It’s just me.” Loki caught your book and set it on the shelf behind you.

“What if I needed that?”

“Do you?” He gave you a quick kiss. “Need that?”

You tugged on the front of his tunic and brought his lips to yours.

“No, but something else might suffice.” You nipped his bottom lip. “Or someone.”

Loki trailed kisses along your jawline and neck, murmuring onto your skin.

“Did enjoy your new arrangements for the Winternights Festival?”

“Mmm, yes, I did.”

Eager to replicate the experience, you started guiding him to your bedroom. In your anticipation, your heel tripped on one of the legs of your telescope. Loki caught you as the breath escaped your lungs.

“Careful. It’s dangerous terrain,” he snickered. “Or so the stars tell me.” 

He pulled you upright and took the lead, dismissing the bumps into your desk and bookshelves as you carelessly undressed each other.

Removing his tunic, Loki’s elbow smacked against one of your shelving units. A rose quartz crystal flew from it and into your hand.

But a smirk spread across his lips as your back collapsed to your mattress, bringing Loki on top of you.

“How did you…”

“Simple hex bag.” You rolled the quartz under your mattress. “I learned a thing or two.”

“Care to show me the rest?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
